Living a Life of Lies
by Addicted2Spoby4Life
Summary: Spencer is happily engaged to Wren. But what happens when memories of an old relationship resurface? How will she cope remembering that Toby is, and has been, dead for years? She researches the old hospital records, only to find he was murdered. Or maybe he's still alive and in hiding. This is a Spoby story! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Summary

Spencer is happily engaged to Wren. But what happens when memories of an old relationship resurface? How will she cope remembering that Toby is, and has been, dead for years? She researches the old hospital records, only to find that he was murdered. Or maybe he's still alive and in hiding. Flashbacks show the ones she loves might really be the ones she's against. Hearts are broken, secrets are exposed, lives are in danger, and all because she couldn't learn to keep her nose out of it. But how do you survive when the worse thing has happened? Lies, anger, pain, betrayal, mistakes, and danger, all seem to be after Spencer. When she finds out the horrible truth of what really happened to Toby will it all be over? Or will things just get messier? Will Toby ever have a place in her heart again; or is he gone for good? And what part does Wren play in all of this? Is he the evil mastermind, or will he be just as broken as Spencer? Friendships are ruined, love is broken, lives are taken, all to answer one question. _What happened to Spencer's ex-fiancé Toby Cavanaugh? _Maybe it wasn't as innocent of a mistake as she thought when it first happened. Follow Spencer, in her point of view, down a path of figuring out years of being lied to. A isn't, and hasn't, been around for years; that doesn't mean that secrets are safe. Nothing in Rosewood stays hidden for long. Is there any chance of him being alive, and if there is, will their love ever be restored?


	2. Prologue

**Summary:**

Spencer is happily engaged to Wren. But what happens when memories of an old relationship resurface? How will she cope remembering that Toby is, and has been, dead for years? She researches the old hospital records, only to find that he was murdered. Or maybe he's still alive and in hiding. Flashbacks show the ones she loves might really be the ones she's against. Hearts are broken, secrets are exposed, lives are in danger, and all because she couldn't learn to keep her nose out of it. But how do you survive when the worse thing has happened? Lies, anger, pain, betrayal, mistakes, and danger, all seem to be after Spencer. When she finds out the horrible truth of what really happened to Toby will it all be over? Or will things just get messier? Will Toby ever have a place in her heart again; or is he gone for good? And what part does Wren play in all of this? Is he the evil mastermind, or will he be just as broken as Spencer? Friendships are ruined, love is broken, lives are taken, all to answer one question. _What happened to Spencer's ex-fiancé Toby Cavanaugh? _Maybe it wasn't as innocent of a mistake as she thought when it first happened. Follow Spencer, in her point of view, down a path of figuring out years of being lied to. A isn't, and hasn't, been around for years; that doesn't mean that secrets are safe. Nothing in Rosewood stays hidden for long. Is there any chance of him being alive, and if there is, will their love ever be restored?

**AN: I will say if a chapter is 1st person, 2nd person, or 3rd person. (This one is 3rd.) And whose point of view it is. (Some chapters might be Toby's point of view to before he died. Toby was A. If you have any suggestions leave a review. Also I forgot to say he proposed 6 months after she graduated. (Toby did.) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Spencer walked into the loft. She had a date night with Toby._

_"Tobes. Are you here?" She called._

_"Yeah Spence, coming!" He walked out of the room. "Wow."_

_"What?" Spencer asked._

_"You look amazing." He observed._

_"Thanks." She smiled. "You do too."_

_Toby walked over and hugged her. "I missed you."_

_Spencer held onto him. "I was only out of town for 2 days."_

_"Yeah well it felt like forever." He pouted. "I don't like it when you leave."_

_"Well now you know how it feels." She giggled._

_"We should get going. We have reservations for 6 o'clock and I don't want to be late." He explained grabbing his jacket. _

* * *

_Two hours later they arrived back at Toby's loft. Spencer took off her shoes and walked over to his couch._

_"I hate heels!" She complained._

_"You didn't have to wear them." Toby stated._

_"But then I wouldn't have been dressed up, and I would have ruined the whole night." Spencer frowned._

_"You could have gone in a t-shirt, sweats, and sneakers, and you still would have looked amazing." He clarified._

_"Aww thanks." She blushed. "So, you up for a game of scrabble?" Spencer asked._

_"It's on!" Toby challenged._

* * *

_"That's not fair! You cheated." Spencer whined. "Reset it! I'm getting a drink."  
_

_She got up and went into the kitchen. This was Toby's chance. He rearranged the letters on the board to spell out a clue. _Go to the bedroom._ Toby ran into the bedroom and wrote the next clue. _Downstairs is the way to go._ Toby slipped out of the loft and ran down to Emily._

_"Do you have it?" He asked._

_"Yeah." Emily beamed. "Now go!"_

_Toby left._

* * *

_"Toby Cavanaugh! You're being too quiet." Spencer walked out of the kitchen. "Did you cheat?!"_

_She looked at the board. _Go to the bedroom._ Spencer walked up the stairs and into the bedroom._

_"Tobes?" She called out._

_Spencer spotted the bed. Rose petals. They spelled out _Downstairs is the way to go._ She ran back downstairs, grabbed her shoes, and went down to the brew. He wasn't there._

_"Em!" Spencer walked over to her friend. "Did Toby come through here?"_

_"Yeah. He told me to give you this." Emily shrugged, handing her a folded up paper._

_"He knows I hate these heels! Why is he doing this?!" Spencer shouted, frustrated at her boyfriend._

The truck._ "What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_"I don't know." Emily lied._

_Spencer's phone beeped. _

_First love. -Toby_

_"First love, the truck?" Spencer sighed._

_"What if-" Emily started._

_"Oh my god! Em you're a genius!" Spencer suddenly yelled. "How come I didn't think of that?!" _

_"Uh thanks?' Emily walked back over to a customer._

_Spencer ran out of the brew and she drove to the spot where she first gave Toby the truck. When he said he loved her for the first time. She pulled up in front of Jason's house, and got a flashlight out of the car. There was no note. Her phone beeped again._

I'm exactly where I need to be_._

_Her house. She ran over to it; not bothering with her car. She was definitely going to kill him._

_"Mom!" Spencer yelled. "Did Toby come here?"_

_"Yeah, he went up to your room. Why?" Her mom answered._

_"I have no clue." Spencer bolted up to her bedroom. _

_A note was on her bed. _Overlooking this town of monsters._ Their cliff. Spencer quickly changed into flats, hating her heels, and left the house._

* * *

_She arrived at the cliff in 5 minutes. There was no note. Spencer collapsed on their rock._

_"I am so going to murder him." She murmured to herself._

_All of the sudden two strong arms wrapped around her body._

_"Toby!" She squealed._

_"I love you. Please don't kill me." Toby whispered in her ear._

_He kissed her head._

_"I hate you!" She 'cried.' _

_"No you don't." Toby released her._

_"You're right, but why didn't you just drive me here?" Spencer asked._

_"Because then, I wouldn't have had time for this." Toby explained pointing up to the sky._

_There was a flare, and then a flash. A loud boom. Fireworks._

_"That's really sweet." She smiled._

_The fireworks exploded again. It spelled out a word. Then another, and another, and another._

_"Will you marry me." Spencer said aloud stringing them together._

_She turned to find Toby, who had abandoned her side._

_"Will you?" He asked on one knee, holding out a ring._

_Spencer gasped. "I- Yes!"_

_She jumped into his strong embrace. Toby slid the ring on her finger._

_"I love you so much." She cried into his ear, as he picked her up and spun her around.__  
_

_"I love you too." He smiled._

_They stayed in each other's arms for a while. Toby, realizing Spencer was cold, gave his jacket to her. Spencer snuggled into it._

_"You know you aren't getting this back, right?" Spencer asked. _

_"Kind of figured." Toby looked her in the eye and picked her up. He carried her, bridal style, to the truck._

_"Toby, what about my car?" She asked._

_"I'll have one of the guys drive it to your house." Toby replied, placing her in his car._

_"Okay." She fell against his body as he got into the car._

_"Was everyone else on this too?" Spencer curiously wondered._

_"Yeah." He laughed at her for not figuring that out sooner._

_"Figures." She frowned._

_"I love you." He repeated, interlocking their fingers as he began to drive._

* * *

_2 days later Spencer found herself in the hospital. It appeared Toby got severe food poisoning from the restaurant they went too. She had gone to his house, considering they were going to live together since he proposed, but he could barely move. He had vomited a lot and couldn't even talk. Spencer took him to the hospital because she thought 2 days was too long for it. Unfortunately, Wren was Toby's doctor. Spencer spent a week at the hospital, hoping Toby would get better. The only time she left was to get him food and to get herself coffee. Wren had been checking on Toby way too much. Almost like he was stalking Spencer._

* * *

_Spencer walked into the room. The nurse, Carey, and a doctor had just finished taking some tests._

_"Is he alright?" Spencer asked before they could leave._

_"He seems to be getting better, but we'll be able to tell you more when the results come back." Carey smiled._

_"Okay, thanks." Spencer took her seat next to Toby._

_"Hey." He took her hand in his._

_Spencer felt tears stabbing at her eyes. The man she was in love with was in pain. She _hated_ that._

_"Hey, how are you feeling?" Spencer looked at him with sympathy._

_"Not, not... that-" Toby's eyelids shut. He let out a small breath._

_Spencer felt a tear drop onto her cheek. A change in noise caught Spencer's attention. The heart monitor flat-lined. Spencer's eyes bulged with fear._

_"No, Tobes!" She cried._

_Spencer bolted for the door. "Please, somebody help me!" She yelled. A lot of people turned their heads. Including some doctors and nurses._

_"What is it?" Wren ran up to her._

_"His monitor," Spencer breathed heavily. "It flat-lined."_

_Wren called for a few of his assistants and ran into the room. They got the machines out and went to work. After a couple of possible treatments Wren turned to Spencer._

_"I'm sorry Spencer, he's gone." Wren looked like he was truly sorry._

_He turned to his clipboard and wrote down the time of death._

_"No please! You have to do it again." Spencer sobbed. "He isn't dead! He can't be! He just proposed, and I love him! There is no way! Erase the time of death"_

_"Spencer. I'm sorry, but he's gone. We'll give you a minute to say goodbye." Wren stated apologetically. He left the room._

_"Toby! Please wake up! You can't leave me. You promised me never again." She cried into his chest, refusing to let go. "Toby." Spencer kissed his lips. Nothing. "God damn you sleeping beauty." She shouted, before grabbing a small clock off a desk near by, and chucking it across the room. Spencer collapsed against him. "I need you." She whispered._

_The tears were freely flowing from her eyes. The people came in and looked at Spencer._

_"You're going to have to leave now so we can get him cleaned and do a report." Carey held the door open._

_"No!" Spencer yelled in protest. "Please you can't make me leave him."_

_But they did. They had to push her out of the room to get her to go._

_Spencer collapsed onto the floor and people watched her. She didn't care though. Toby was gone. Emily ran up to her and held her. They stayed like that, on the floor, crying for what seemed like an eternity. _

_Emily finally managed to get off the floor and drag Spencer out of the hospital. Spencer allowed Emily to drive her back to Toby's loft._

_"I can stay with you tonight." Emily sniffled._

_Spencer just bolted out of the car and took off for the loft. She didn't want to see anyone else that night. Or the next night. Or any night after that._

_She slammed and locked the door. Spencer ran up to Toby's room. She looked down at her ring. Spencer walked over to his drawer of clothing. She trailed her fingers over the fabric. _

_Slowly, she grabbed them one-by-one, and layed them out on the bed. It was probably a silly thing to do, but she didn't care. Once all of his shirts were on the bed, Spencer picked the one from their first time and changed into it. She didn't bother wearing any kind of pants. It's not like anyone was coming home. Toby was gone. Her perfect boyfriend, the person she couldn't spend a day with ever again, was never coming back to her._

_Spencer hadn't noticed she was crying again. She was curled up on the bed with Toby's shirts. She had his ring on. There was no other way to be close to him. The tears poured harder as she remembered all their times together. All the things he had done to show her how much he cared, and she wouldn't be able to show him her appreciation for it._

_Spencer knew the tears were pulling her under. Soon she would be pulled into a dark sleep, most likely one with nightmares. Assuming that Toby was watching over her, Spencer managed to get out three more words. "I love you."_

_And with no one to protect her, the horrors of her dark world all came flooding back dragging her into the worst fate._

* * *

Hey guys so I have chapter 1 and like half-ish of chapter 2 written. I was just too lazy to write the prologue. I know, I suck. Any who, review and favorite. I appreciate everything you guys tell me. If you would like to see anything let me know. Love you, and hopefully I'll have chapter 1 up soon. I have to update some of my other stories first though. Then I'll start typing it.

xoxo, Mel


End file.
